Feelings
by justtoofaraway
Summary: CJ witnesses her brother's car crash, and goes off into the woods to try to sleep it off when she's awakened by a rude, bitter, sour wolf who is the one and only Derek Hale, and she soon realizes he actually might have feelings too.


The sound was unbearable even though it was so faint. The screeching of the tires and then the actual impact of the two cars made my head spin. I instantly sat up in bed my heart picking up its speed. My breathing got heavier and I forced myself out of bed flying down the stairs. Of course my parents couldn've have heard it because they were asleep meanwhile I haven't been able to sleep in two days because of all this shit that's been going on.

I swung open my front door and my heart stopped when I saw a police car race past my house. Squinting my eyes, I watched it roar off in the distance and started walking, following where the police car had gone. Considering I could still hear the sirens blaring through my ears the accident had to be close – so I kept walking, and after six minutes of following the sounds I made it to where all of the cars were - the police cars, the ambulances and cars of witnesses, and then the two cars that were actually in the crash. I furrowed my eyebrows staring at one of the cars. It looked oddly familiar – that's when a pang of panic swept through me.

"CJ!" I hear Stiles' dad's voice behind me. I swung around trying to process what was going on, but I was so confused. "I think…I think you should um – you should go home." He tells me licking his lips. He had a guilty look on his face and that's when I realize what's happened. Tyler…my brother…has been in a crash. I turn around my eyes widening in horror as I watch two medics trying to pull his body out of the crap piece of metal that didn't even look like a car anymore, and that's when I feel two hands grasp my forearms and try to spin me around, but I don't budge.

"TYLER!" I cry in terror trying to keep my tears in, but I honestly just can't. "TYLER – NO!" I shout. Sheriff Stilinski – still holding on arms – spins me around toward him and all I can do is fall into his arms and sob into his chest mumbling and screaming my brother's name. The sheriff instantly wraps his arms around me and we stand there for a while, and he lets me stay in his arms until I stop sobbing. When I finally unbury my face from his chest I can see a small tear is running down his cheek, and it breaks my heart. I quickly try to get my act together and I wipe my face. "I – I'm sorry." I croak.

"It's fine." Stilinski says gently. "Would you like me to drive you home? Do you want me to call Stiles?" He asks. I almost want to laugh because it's funny since my house is literally right there but I don't – because I can't. I can't even speak, really. And as much as I would love to see Stiles right now – I can't let him see me like this. So I shake my head, and without saying anything else start walking off.

I don't really know exactly where I'm going. But I know I'm not going home. Not now, anyway. I definitely don't want to be the one to break the news to my parents and I really just don't want to deal with life right now. So after a few minutes of walking I make my way into the woods and try to breath right. The tears have stopped flowing thankfully but I'm shaking so hard I have to sit down and just as I hit the ground my eyes immediately shut and I'm asleep.

"CJ…" A growl causes my eyes to flutter open and my body to sit up. I look around and become aware of where I am, and I remember what had just happened. My brother is dead and I'm sitting in the woods. Alone. Well not anymore because Derek Hale is not standing in front of me with a scowl on his face. Not that he ever has anything _but _a scowl on his face.

"_What?"_ I hiss scrambling to my feet.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" He barks back.

"Sleeping – what else do you think?" I grumble wiping off my pants which are now stained with dirt. Sighing I start walking away but Derek grabs onto my forearm.

"You have a bed…in your house. So why the hell are you in the woods?" I can tell he just wants answers but I'm really not in the mood so I stand still not looking him in the eyes and don't say a word. "Hello? Earth to CJ." Derek continues.

"Why do you care?" This question seems to throw Derek back a little because I can see him jerk his head back.

"Because you're apart of this pack and -"

"But I'm not a wolf." I spit angrily.

"You don't have to be a werewolf to be apart of a pack, CJ, I've already told you that." Derek explains. I shrug then start picking at my fingernails. It's sort of a habit of mine I guess. "Listen, do you have a place to stay for the night or what?" Derek asks clearly annoyed.

"I don't know." I snap.

Rolling his eyes Derek demands me to follow him and soon we end up at his trailer. I unwillingly climb up the stairs and push open the door and sling myself into a chair and bang my head on the desk in front of it. I watch as Derek walks past me and starts going throw a closet or whatever.

I close my eyes tight sitting up leaning my head on my knuckles and let out a small sigh. But every time I close my eyes I see Tyler's dead body trying to be deprived from his jacked up car. I try digging my nails into the table but since I'm not a werewolf obviously that doesn't work so I just roll my hand into a fist.

I feel my heart start getting faster and my mind drifts to all of the memories I've had with my brother and all of the times we've cursed our parents together for being bitches, and all of the times he's been there for me, and now suddenly I know how Stiles feels every time he thinks about his mom. And I know how Derek feels every time he thinks about his family, but then I realize how strong those two are because no matter how hard I try I couldn't keep in the tears that dared to fall out of my eyes onto the table, and I know for a fact that Derek had probably heard that, so I stop moving, stop breathing, and stop blinking. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Derek's head jump up and I know he's staring at me, and I know he knows I'm crying and I feel so weak, and I really don't know what to do.

"Breathe you idiot." I hear Derek order. My head jerks up toward him and I let out my breath then gasp it all back in – then let it out again. Derek swallows hard and I realize he doesn't know what to do either. After a few minutes of utterly lonely silence Derek slowly walks over to me and sits across from me and my eyes fly back down toward the table. "So it was you tonight?" I hear him ask. I furrow my eyebrows then raise my head back up, even though it causes a few more tears to fall out of my eyes.

"What?" I murmured.

"You were the one…screaming your brother's name?" My heart skips a beat and I can feel my face get hot from the blush that now made its way toward me.

"I...I guess." I admit.

Derek looks down at the table and I see him sigh even though he holds in the sound. "I'm sorry." I hear him breathe.

My head jumps up and his does too and our eyes connect. That was the first time I've ever heard Derek give sympathy. Even when Derek knew that Isaac was upset about his dad…he didn't give any sympathy he just looked at Isaac with this blank stare and that was it.

"You tell anyone I said that to you, I rip your throat out -"

"With your teeth." I cut him off a smile appearing on my face. "Thanks, sour wolf." I say using Stiles' nickname for the alpha.

"You're not welcome." He retorts returning to his non-sympathetic voice. I stand up rolling my eyes and get up to walk to Stiles' house, since I'd really rather sleep there, and then sleep in this piece of crap when Derek hops out of his seat. "Where're you going?"

"To Stiles'…" I answer with a grin.

"Well that's real nice, leave Derek all by himself – because ya'know he doesn't have feelings too…" I feel my head jerk around and I raise my eyebrows. Did he really just say that? Did the bitter Derek Hale really just admit that he had feelings? "What?" He grunts. Wait, nope. There he is. He's back – the non-feelingness of Derek Hale is back. He purses his lips then walks over to me giving me that scowling look then slides his hands into mine.

"What are you doing?" I utter awkwardly.

"You'll see." He whispers slowly smashing his lips onto mine. I make a weird noise in the back of my throat in surprise. All I can think is, _whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatth efuckwhatthefuck, _before actually kissing back. And then nope. _Never mind. _Derek Hale? Yeah…he _definitely _has feelings.


End file.
